Touch I mean tutor ME
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: Clare has to tutor Fitz after school. Read as Saint Edwards breaks a few rules and Fitz is along for the ride. Just here to prove even the good girls go bad, even if it's just this once. R


**A/N: I love this paring and wish there was more dammit! So bored of Eclare. God just fucking stop already! It has run its course!**

**Anyways, review and I'm as of now taking requests, just not Dolly or Eclare obviously=]**

**hugZ()**

"It's fine Mr. Perino. I'm glad to help out a fellow student." Clare said happily, walking down the deserted halls of Degrassi.

"Yes, I know Clare and I do appreciate it, but please, just be patient. This is defiantly my most challenging student. Well here we are! Good luck." The teacher replied as they approached the designated door then taking a sharp turn on his heel. Clare wondered who could be that horrible, but figured it wouldn't matter. She liked being a tutor and it got her mind off Eli for a bit. Gripping her shoulder bag a bit tighter than necessary, she turned the handle. As she entered the room she nearly fell over at the sight of him. _Him_, the one who tortured her crush day in and day out, not to mention countless others! Him, the one who kept her crush from even noticing her because all he could think about was revenge tactics. Fitz didn't even look up at Clare; he just kept fiddling with his phone and smirking at the screen. She figured he was harassing another student digitally. To get his attention she closed the door a bit harder than necessary. He instantly looked up, a surprised look crossed his carved features, and then his menacing smirk reappeared.

"Saint Edwards, wonderful." He said sarcastically, before turning his full attention back to his cell. Clare sighed, slowly taking the seat across from the bully. She sat there for a moment waiting for his attention. When she didn't get it, Clare became a bit impatient.

"Fitz." She said calmly, he didn't look up even for a second. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fitz." She repeated a bit louder, still no reaction.

"Mark Fitzgerald!" She nearly yelled. He jumped up; probably thinking it was his mother.

"What?" He said a bit venomously, causing her to sink down in her seat a bit more, her bravery mostly gone now.

"Please, can we start?" She tried to ask nicely. He scanned her up and down fast. She quickly blushed at his smirk; it made her unsure and a bit self conscious.

"Go ahead." He grunted, returning once again to his phone.

"Fitz, please, can you just listen to me, _please_?" She asked, pleadingly, this caught his attention.

"How would emo boy like to hear his little girlfriend begging another guy for his attention?" He asked cleverly, looking up, but his head was still tilted down. Clare's blush increased into a flaming tomato, looking away now. As she did, her short curls bounced, and for some reason, Fitz liked that.

"Can we just get this over with, and then we can both leave." Clare tried to reason. Fitz sighed, shoving his phone in his pants pocket, not seeing another way to get her to shut the hell up.

"Thank you." And Clare reached in her side bad, pulling out a few text books, and stacking them perfectly on the table in front of her. Fitz watched amused, this girl was wacked.

"Come on Edward's, I actually have things to do after this." He commented, crossing his arms. With that Clare started into her lecture, trying her best to stay patient like Mr. Perino had suggested.

Clare gripped the Algebra book, closing her eyes at his consistent aggravating statements.

"I like the way your little, pretty hands grip that book, kinda turnin' me on." Fitz joked, loving making Saint Edwards squirm. It was…Cute. Fitz didn't listen to a thing she said, but he watched her, watched her lick her lips after a preferably long statement, and watched her smile at her own lame math jokes, even her hair jiggle. It looked soft; he wanted to know if it really was. Not caring about long equations Fitz reached over, making Clare freeze and lightly touched a piece of her locks, smiling to himself when he realized it in fact was very soft, like silk, or thin cotton.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, still in shock. Fitz looked in those big, blue orbs, not sure a color that blue even existed. Then at those slim, perfect light pink lips. She really was a saint, or an angel in disguise. Not really sure of what he was doing, just acting on instinct; he leaned over the table, ghosting his lips over the still motionless girl. Clare's eyes nearly bulged from her head, but for some reason she didn't want to move away. Maybe it was that he kind of tasted like, mint, from the gum he had in to cover up the cigarette breath, or the way his eyes closed, and he looked, well handsome.

Not understanding her actions and letting her cares slip away she leant in, letting her heavy eyes close. Fitz was surprised she wasn't punching him in the nuts, but actually applying a bit of pressure back. All of the sudden feeling aroused at kissing the most innocent girl over the age of five, he pulled on her arm, directing her around the table. Clare figured it wouldn't hurt, and stood up, but thanks to Fitz didn't break their lip lock. Moving around to stand in front of him, he placed his large hands on her hips, pulling her to straddle his eager lap. Obeying she let him lead her, even opening her mouth when his tongue prodded. Clare smiled into the kiss, nothing she'd ever done felt like this. Fitz must have been way more experienced then her. Then again, most at Degrassi were. Fitz slowly let his hands wonder, sliding down her leg, his finger tips grazing her ass, but continued onto the bottom hem of her light blue dress. Clare froze when he touched the back of her knee, but his hands were warm and soothing, and she really didn't want him to stop what his tongue was doing to hers. Taking her moves as an okay he never dreamed he'd get, he let his hand travel under her dress to her inner thigh. Clare just ignored it, but focused on his other arm strong around her and lips moving in perfect rhythm with her own. That hand traveled so high Fitz was merely an inch or two form the designated spot. He pulled away, looking up at her, once her eyes opened, locking with his own instantly he silently asked her for permission.

Clare didn't know what to do. She barely knew this boy, but her body really wanted his attention, and it seemed so erotic. Wouldn't it be great to actually have experience to write about in her fanfiction stories? And why not, no one would find out? Fitz was to into Bianca right now and would never tell, not to mention, she had never even masturbated. She bit her lip, but sent him a barely audible nod. His shock was easily taken over by his lust and he gently prodded her damp panties. He smiled, Fitz had made her wet, thee Saint Edward's wet, and horny. Pulling her mouth back to his with his free hand he let one finger dip into her slit, feeling her body shiver. Clare wanted to let out a slight moan but kept it in, not knowing who could still be in the school. As she kissed him a bit harder he found her clit, letting another long digit slip in, squeezing the nub lightly, and slowing the moan she let escape. She bit his bottom lip when he kept playing with her clitoris. Then to her surprise he took the other hand out of her hair and inserted a finger into her hot hole.

Fitz groaned at the thought of his cock in that tight little moist hole, the first to be in it. Realizing she needed to spread her legs more but couldn't with her current stance, he quickly picked her up, and laid her down on her back against the desk. Clare wasn't sure where this was going but if he kept making her feel this good she just didn't give a darn. He reentered his finger, slowly picking up pace, watching her face scrunch up and mouth go wide as she vocalized her pleasure. He resumed his toying with her clit, thinking he'd step in up a notch, lightly rubbing her shaven slit; he leaned down, to go unnoticed by a very close Clare. He removed his fingers and Clare groaned in rejection, but soon regained her pleasure but this time his long tongue was going in and out of her hole, licking and then he'd sucked on her bud, making her call out his name. When she knew there was no way she could possibly hold on any longer she grabbed and twisted her fingers in his short hair and yelled out,

"Fitz I'm going to-" But she was cut off by amazing waves of heat and never before experienced pleasure. Fitz licked up all her juices, surprised it didn't taste nearly as bad as the rest, though he knew Clare Edward's would never be even close to dirty. When she was finally done and had collapsed on the desk, not even aware she had been arching her back, he stood up, then hovered over her, smiling almost evilly. She smiled back, blushing shamefully up at him, not sure what to say.

"So glad I finally got you to shut up." He joked, she laughed nervously, not sure if he expected her to reciprocate the favor, or not. She would if he wanted, she did owe him.

But he just stared down at her, thinking she was more beautiful than he ever card to notice.

"Do- do you want me to-" She couldn't get it out, but figured he'd understand and he did. No, that was to dirty for a girl like her, but he really didn't want blue balls.

"You're a virgin." He stated dumbly. She bit her lip, but nodded. He took a deep breath, not believing he was about to say what came next.

"Do you want to stay like that?" He watched her big blue orbs nearly explode with emotion and just hoped she didn't slap him.

Clare couldn't believe he had said that...But, she did want to repay him... And he was experienced so she figured he'd know how to make it hurt less. Could she really be considering letting Mark Fitzgerald take her virginity, something she worked so hard to keep? But she wanted to... Really bad, wanted to know what it felt like, and she wouldn't be the only one. Alli had already lost hers, and was now having sex multiple times a day with Drew. Fine, Clare Edward's wouldn't be so innocent. She looked up determined at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"This is our secret?" She asked. His brows shot up, was she really considering letting him have her?

"Of course, scouts honor." He joked. She smiled.

"I don't believe for a second you were a boy scout." He shrugged playfully, but decided he was to ready for this. Clare let him kiss her harder than ever, and let herself enjoy it. Twenty-eight minutes later she was completely naked, under a naked Fitz who was collapsed on top of her perked nipples. Fitz sighed, for a virgin; she sure had the fire in her. He laughed, and she joined in, this was pretty fucked up, but it was great. Fitz sat up on his forearms, reaching a hand down to slip off the condom, then he threw it into his open book bag, as he looked back up he caught her eyes. They just stared at each other, sloppy grins on their faces.

"You know you're mine now. No matter who you date or fuck, I'll always be your first." He commented, seriously. She nodded, not sure if there was any reason to reply. He looked down at her naked body once more. Her C-cup perfect tits and pale porcelain skin, so flawless it was angelic, like everything else about her. He'd never admit it to anyone, well maybe her, but she was the most genuinely gorgeous girl he'd ever been with, and maybe even his best fuck. Figuring it couldn't get any more awkward he got up, grabbing his boxers from the desk closest to him, sliding onto the floor and putting them on. Clare watched, suddenly insecure. He was large and had taken a lot out of her. She wondered if she'd even be able to walk without a limp the next day, even though he had been gentle and caring, almost loving, it was perfect. Not awkward or uncomfortable like Alli had described it but, wonderful and pleasurable. She knew even though she didn't love him she would never want to change her first time.

**A/N: So that's it, hope you liked it, might do a sequel depending on what you guys think=]**

**Review!**

**Means a lot!**

**hugZ()**


End file.
